Guardian Units of Nations
The Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. for short, (originally from Shadow the Hedgehog) is the world's top military power, led by Commander Brett Gunkan. The G.U.N. is a military force that defends all nations of the world from invasions or other hostile phenomena, most notably metahumans or benders. The World Government helped to fund GUN, essentially making GUN the main military force on Earth. GUN had extreme disgust for metahumans, and their main duty was to capture and end them all. History Founding The G.U.N. was formed by Commander Brett Gunkan and his best friend, Lyle T. Rourke, who commanded the GUN Navy. When they were young, they joined the Kids Next Door, where they were friends with the psychicbender, Revan Bane Sidious. One day, Revan betrayed them and cursed Brett and Lyle with Bang Gas, turning them into metahumans. They left the KND and eventually formed the G.U.N., dedicated to fight inhuman beings like Revan, and also to find a cure for themselves. A scientist named Gerald Robotnik got hired in GUN, and he took an apprentice named Caesar Clown. They conducted research on Punk Hazard, but an explosion of Bang Gas forced everyone to evacuate the island. Most of the soldiers were mutated and convinced by Caesar to stay on the island. Gerald Robotnik was framed for the incident, so he was forced to flee. A mutated Caesar continued to work for GUN, feigning shame in his new features. Caesar and General Vergo secretly worked for and sold Bang Gas to Darth Genious, who would raise an army of metahumans to fight GUN in a small war. Darian York fought beside GUN in the war, and Vergo led him into a trap, so that The Brain could kill him. Caesar's operations were discovered by Gunkan, who took him in for interrogation, only for Caesar to be rescued by Vergo, who left GUN as a result. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, GUN captures the parents of Rainier Chariton and use him to infiltrate the Kids Next Door, knowing they are on the Firstborn Hunt, as part of an elaborate scheme to capture the Firstborn Mew. Throughout the story, they regularly antagonize the Kids Next Door, due to the metahumans in their ranks. Rourke's group of soldiers befriended the KND during the Ocean Saga, but this turned out to be a ruse, so they could steal the Sea Crown and end the waterbenders. Their plan failed, and Rourke was destroyed in the process. In the Freedom Saga, GUN began capturing every little person they believed to be abnormal, and offering rewards to anyone who would turn them in. The Commander also hired bounty hunter, Boba Fett, who got his friends at Star Wolf involved. Rainier was able to find Mew, calling the G.U.N. and seizing the Firstborn. They used Mew to develop a Metahuman Antidote, which successfully worked on Chad Dickson. However, they were stopped before they could cure any more metahumans, with the exception being Gunkan himself. By the Freedom Saga's end, GUN called off all metahuman-hunting, and are now fully on the KND's side. In His Last Intent, the G.U.N. arrived to arrest the Neo Brotherhood of Evil after Sandman bested them. Nextgen Series GUN had a small cameo in Operation: ERASED, in which Sunni and Darcy went back in time to set their parents back together. Darcy had to rescue her father from G.U.N. H.Q., having to cut down plenty of soldiers along the way. In Operation: RECLAIM, GUN soldiers helped cure Joey Beatles when he gained powers from Chemical X. Members Brett Gunkan The founder and leader of GUN, Gunkan had a deep hatred for metahumans and benders after Revan Bane Sidious (a psychicbender) killed his sister. Lyle T. Rourke Gunkan's best friend, Rourke commanded the GUN Navy and was thought of as a hero, despite his ruthless actions. Gerald Robotnik Gerald was GUN's top scientist who worked on Punk Hazard with an apprentice named Caesar Clown. He was framed for an explosion of Bang Gas, and Gerald fled to Mobius. Caesar Clown Having worked under Gerald, Caesar was an expert researcher of Bang Gas. He adored the substance and metahumans, and secretly produced and sold Bang Gas to clients without the knowledge of GUN. When GUN discovered what he was doing, Caesar escaped and was able to continue his operations. Vergo Vergo was a GUN general that secretly worked with Caesar in his illegal operations. He was Darian York's superior, and it was because of him that Darian was killed. Darian York Darian York was the father of Nolan York, who possibly joined GUN in the hopes of finding Revan Sidious (assuming he was not decommissioned). Darian did indeed find Revan, but the Sith Lord killed him. Kameron Drilovsky Kameron was a father of three children (Patton, Kami, and Margie) who fought in the Kremian Wars, allied with the Kongs against the notorious Kremling Krew. Kameron confronted King K. Rool and was killed by the Pirate Emperor. Types of GUN Troops *GUN Beetle - Flying drones that are either used as cameras or for aerial combat. *Gold Beetle - Golden versions of Beetles, much harder to hit as they teleport. *Laser Hunter - Robotic soldiers that go into combat wielding shields and guns. *GUN Troop - Regular, human soldiers that are sent into battle. They wield either guns, shields, knives, or dark sabers. *GUN Rhino - Small tank drones which ram their opponents. Stories They Appeared *Operation: ANCESTOR (mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *His Last Intent *Operation: ERASED *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: CLOWN *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way (Chapter 1) *The Horrorverse Trivia *Kami and Nolan's fathers both served in GUN. Both kids had a story arc in Firstborn, and both parents were killed by their respective antagonist. Category:Organizations Category:Reformed Villains Category:Enemies Category:Sega Characters Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:G.U.N. Members